kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 411
Gathered at You is the 411th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin along with the other members of his unit are attacking enemy soldiers. The Hi Shin Unit are appearing and disappearing amongst the battlefields. Shin is then being notified that the enemy has begun to fall back. Shin tells that their main target is the city of En. He orders his unit to pull back to where Ka Ryo Ten and the main army is. At Ka Ryo Ten camp, she is being told that they've captured most of the interior of the castle in the distance. She orders to leave Den Yuu and the others to keep attacking the castle, but pulls back Kyou Kai and Hi Hyou. She mentions that they need to have their Cavalry start heading to Kou hills today. She tells that the plan is to match pace with Ryuu Koku and siege the cities of En and Hoyou together. She tells that they will take those bases with just the Ryuu Koku army and the Hi Shin Unit. A messenger comes in with a update from the southern fortress. When Ka Ryo Ten turns around, she is shocked to see Shin. He and his unit are back and they've smashed the enemy forces into pieces. Shin managed to drive away that huge army faster than she predicted. Shin sees that she was busy as well as he notices that Sanki city has already fallen and tells that this must be Kyou Kai. She tells that this was not that big of a city to begin with, so this is about right. However she does mention that she was expected Shin not until tomorrow at least. She makes the joke that this must be due Shin being in top condition as Ryuu Koku isn't on his ass any more. Shin mentions to have the main force move in too. She tells she already knows and that she is sending men off to Kou hills now. She tells Shin that he and Kyou Kai should take a 1000 men detachment and head for Keisui further in. Shin then thinks about the progress they made as now the can have a 1000 men detachment when they used to only have a 1000 men or less as a unit. He tells they really have gotten bigger and Ka Ryo Ten agrees. With this Qin is attacking the cities of En, Sanki, Hoyou and now Keisui. That said, their target the city En, shouldn't fall to anything less than a 10.000 strong army. Suddenly a messenger arrives, looking for Ka Ryo Ten. The messenger tells that he has a message from the chief of Kanyou. He states that it was urgent enough that he had to swap mounts and ride throughout the night. However when looking to the scroll, she notices something. The seal on the letter is broken and she asks what happened. The messenger starts sweating and tells that this must be due on of his horses fell from a broken leg. He asks her to keep this a secret from the chief. If he would find out, he will be scolded. Shin asks what the message is about. She tells that Shou Hei Kun wants them to take Koku Road when attacking En. Shin doesn't understand how he can know the terrain so well from Kanyou. She tells him not to underestimate her sensei. She mentions that he also wants them to be careful of the weather. It is also written that after En comes Kyou, Sou and then Kou. Shin tells that there is no way in hell that someone in Kanyou can now the weather out here. She however says that he can. Shin then remembers that it's only a couple of days now until Ei Sei coming of age ceremony. Only 10 days remain. At long last, the moment has come. You, this former capital was located 150km to the Northwest of Kanyou, situated between the river to the south and mountains to the north. This city served as the capital of Qin from the reign of Duke Toku, 6th king of Qin, all the way until the reign of Duke Kaikou, 19th king of Qin. The city's interior had already been decorated completely in blue. For the state of Qin that worshipped the water, blue was the first national color of Qin. And now, this former capital, which had been spending its days in peace and quiet, was packed to the brim with people and was once again enveloped in a nervous atmosphere. The king Ei Sei appears. He remembers this place as he nine years came to this place to inherit the throne. Shou Bun Kun is waiting for the king. When he arrives, he greets him and tells that the time finally arrived. However then a voice tells them to hold. Once they turn around they see the Queen Mother which shocked everyone. The Queen Mother asks Shou Bun Kun why he is acting so surprised. Isn't it natural for a mother to come to her son's coming of age ceremony. He tells that the matter of the state of Ai has yet to be resolved. She states that she is aware of that and since she has chosen to see herself all the way here, they will have plenty of time to discuss any issues in detail once the festivities have concluded. Upon getting closer, she notices that Ei Sei has gotten big. Ryo Fui arrived as well and he monologues that is finally time for him to harvest from 23 years long investment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Den Yuu mentioned *Kyou Kai mentioned *Ryuu Koku flashback *Shou Hei Kun mentioned *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Queen Mother *Ryo Fui Characters Introduced *Son Chiku Chapter Notes *The Hi Shin Unit main target is the city of En. *Kyou Kai is attacking an Sanki castle. *Ryuu Koku army and The Hi Shin Unit are attacking the cities of En and Hoyou. *Kyou Kai and Shin with 1000 men will be headed for Keisui. *Ka Ryo Ten received a message, but the scroll seal is broken. *The Hi Shin Unit has been ordered that after En comes Kyou, Sou and then Kou. *10 more days until Ei Sei coming of age ceremony. *Ei Sei arrived at You. *The Queen Mother arrived at You. *Ryo Fui arrived at You. *The city of You was the former Royal capital of the Qin state. *You served as as the capital from the reign of Duke Toku, sixth King of Qin all the way until the reign of Duke Kaikou, 19th King of Qin. *Blue used to be the National color of Qin but was to changed to Black in Ei Sei's Generation. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters